Paintbrush
Slushbots, creator. And no, Paintbrush is NOT a rip-off of the OC Ink from Inktale. Description Paints Theme Introduction He tends to get into mischief, and only stayed in the ruins with almost no one knowing. He snuck out sometimes though, and met some friends. He never went past Snowdin though. He also has his own Whoopie cushion. Personailty He is fun-loving, and fast. He's very prescriptive and can see when Sans turns to the screen. He doesn't know he's in a video game, he just assumes Papyrus is hiding somewhere. He also like to be helpful, and painting makes him feel that way. Origins He walked all the way to Mt. Ebott to paint the mountain, and his village was pretty far away. He fell in reaching for a can of paint, because he was painting on the edge. When he fell in, his soul appeared. He survived using determination, and his brush enlarged into a weapon. Soul His soul is just a bunch of color splotched. There's no white. His soul allows him to access some parts of each soul. He can't use this ability very often though, and he can't use the SAVE and LOAD, because that requires him use Determination all the time, which isn't possible for him. He can use up the Determination by having the last word. His main trait is CREATIVITY. Attacks Paint Swipe: Paintbrush swipes his brush across the soul box and changes the soul color, and attacks currently on screen. Attacks can be different colors. Paint Splatter: Red outlines show where paint is going to splotch. Paint splotchs can deal 5 damage. Brush Swipe: Paintbrush swipes his brush at the soul, you can avoid by going to the left corner since Paintbrush is right-handed. The brush avoid the left corner, but hits everywhere else. Brush deals 10 damage. Special Attack: Paintbrush draws 10 paintings that fall from the sky. The paintings deal 10 damage each. Passive Skills: Determination: Gets to have final words. Fast: ''Has a 25% chance of dodging attacks. ''Friendship: ''If you kill any of his friends, he has a 15% chance of dodging attacks, but his attack increases by 20. Relations Family *In a human city far away from Mt. Ebott. Their names are Tom and Martha. Friends *The GP Caretaker, Monster Kid, and Sans. Acquaintances *Toriel, Mecha Defensor. Enemies *Flowey. Stats Neutral *HP: 400 *AT: 20 *DF: 10 *EXP On Kill: 50 *Gold on Win: 200 Pacifist OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 400 *AT: 20 *DF: 5 *EXP On Kill: 100 *Gold on Win: 250 Genocide OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 500 *AT: 40 *DF: 1 *EXP On Kill: 250 *Gold on Win: 300 ACTs Paint Hug Joke Flirt Admire Quotes Encounter '''Do you like my new masterpiece?' Flavor Text fight Ow! hug :3 Awwwww.... paint Wow! That's really good! joke That's really funny! flirt Wow um...*blushes* killed Not... yet... must.... save... lv How could you... Kill... Everyone... Even Sans... You MONSTER! 10 times I...I can't kill you now! You're too kind... (text box) Paintbrush is sparing you. admire 'Why thank you! I have been working on this for a while! ' death Trivia *If you complete the Genocide route, Paintbrush appears. He appears mad. He engages you in battle. This only really happens in RPs. *He is the only human that fell into the underground that wasn't killed. *If you complete the pacifist route, there's a painting of Gaster in the background. (again, only RPs) Credit Myself. I basically made this, so it seems fair. And to the person who made the template. Gallery Insert images here.